nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
|image=Spongebobmoviehqtitle.png |director=Stephen Hillenburg |producer=Stephen Hillenburg Julia Pistor |writer=Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |music=Gregor Narholz |cinematography=Jerzy Zielinski |editing=Lynn Hobson |distributor=Paramount Pictures |released=November 19, 2004 |runtime=1 hour, 27 minutes |rating= |preceded_by= |followed_by= The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water |website= http://spongebob.nick.com SpongeBob SquarePants |amg_id= |imdb_id=0345950 }} The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a feature film based on the television cartoon series of the same name. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies production. It was released in theaters in the United States on November 19, 2004 by Paramount Pictures. It was distributed in Switzerland, Spain, and Netherlands by Universal Pictures. On March 29, 2011, Paramount released the movie on Blu-ray. On December 30, 2014, Paramount re-released the movie on Blu-ray. Plot A group of pirates get tickets to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie from a treasure chest. The pirates then sing the "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song," enter a movie theater, raid it, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie properly begins with an emergency situation at the Krusty Krab, complete with police helicopters and news reporters. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants, "the manager," arrives in a sleek sports car. Mr. Krabs says that it started with a simple order, a Krabby Patty with cheese."When the customer took a bite, NO CHEESE!" Mr. Krabs starts crying, leading SpongeBob to slap him. He enters the Krusty Krab and meets a guy named Phil. SpongeBob then opens his suitcase, takes out a pair of tweezers, and puts cheese on the Krabby Patty. The day is saved, and the crowd starts cheering for SpongeBob. Their cheers soon degenerate to the sound of SpongeBob's alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. SpongeBob is extremely excited, as today is the grand opening of "The Krusty Krab 2," and he's going to be the new manager and prepares himself for the day. Patrick Star's rock lifts up, and Patrick congratulates SpongeBob says that to celebrate, they're going to go to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat." SpongeBob and Patrick sing the Goofy Goober theme song, and afterwards, SpongeBob goes off to the Krusty Krab. Plankton envies Mr. Krabs, and states he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y". There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Plankton doesn't notice it at first, but Karen, his computer wife, tells him. Plankton finds "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He thinks it's his best plan yet. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulls Plankton off his shoe, and asks him if he's going to the grand opening ceremony. Plankton replies that he's busy planning word domination, but SpongeBob doesn't understand this and walks off. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2, which is an exact replica of the original and is located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" sign. SpongeBob rushes up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Krabs announces that Squidward is the new manager instead, much to SpongeBob's shock. Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is too immature and childlike to handle the task, and SpongeBob sulks away, saying "I'm ready ... depression." Patrick suddenly flies by, naked, with a SpongeBob banner in his butt, and crashes into the set, causing a fire. Later, Plankton flies towards King Neptune's castle, as part of "Plan Z". Inside, Neptune is attempting to punish his royal crown polisher for touching his crown, but is stopped by his intelligent daughter, Mindy. The brutish and tyrannical king tries to explain to his daughter that he must enforce his power as king in order to be respected, and that she will have to do the same when she is Queen. He begins to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talks, Plankton arrives and steals it. Neptune, who is bald, is horrified to discover that his crown is missing, Plankton having stolen it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is at Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat brooding over his loss. Patrick arrives thinking SpongeBob is the manager, but he was told the truth about being a kid SpongeBob starts to leave, but then Patrick gets a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, and SpongeBob comes back. They begin to eat dozens of Surprises burying the waiter in ice cream continuously saying "waiter". The two become "drunk" from all the ice cream, and SpongeBob falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving evidence planted by Plankton of Mr. Krabs stealing his crown, which is a note, saying, "I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs". Krabs denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Krabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Plankton. Neptune gets REALLY angry and plans to burn Mr. Krabs to a crisp. But before doing that, Neptune asks if anyone has anything to say to defend Mr. Krabs, and a "drunken" SpongeBob arrives and bad-mouths Mr. Krabs for not giving him the manager job. Neptune then burns Krabs, but Krabs plunges into a barrel filled with water. Upon realizing the severity of the situation, SpongeBob returns to his normal self and stops Neptune from killing him. Mindy convinces her father to give SpongeBob a chance to prove Krab's innocence, and he and Patrick agree to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown. Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen solid and Mindy, who Patrick develops a crush on, gives the duo a magical bag of winds to return home with and warned about the trip. With six days to retrieve the crown (there were originally ten until King Neptune and Patrick argued it down to six), SpongeBob and Patrick take the "Patty Wagon," a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. They soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the hillbilly owners laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They tell SpongeBob and Patrick that they wouldn't last for ten seconds over the county line. When SpongeBob and Patrick cross the line, their car is immediately stolen by a thug. SpongeBob and Patrick then realize that they lasted for twelve seconds, and begin laughing at the hillbillies, who are dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continue on foot. Later, they find their car parked at the "Thug Tug," a bar for tough, muscular fish. SpongeBob has Patrick distract the thugs so he can get the key. (Unfortunately, Patrick just said: "I have to go to the bathroom," making SpongeBob unsuccessful, and getting his hands dirty in the process.) SpongeBob heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it produces bubbles. SpongeBob and Patrick begin having a "Bubble Party," but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Thug Tug," who reminds the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Goober Theme song, where the first person to start singing is determined to be the culprit. SpongeBob and Patrick struggle not to start singing, then the owner starts singing it to SpongeBob and Patrick, causing SpongeBob's eyes to water and Patrick to start melting, and they are only saved when Siamese Twins burst out in song. The other thugs begin beating them, allowing SpongeBob and Patrick to steal the key amidst the confusion and depart. Back in Bikini Bottom, Plankton, with Mr. Krabs incapacitated, obtains the Krabby Patty secret formula and begins serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen, went into his office, entered the safe code and stole the formula. Plankton starts selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmets. He has also learned about SpongeBob and Patrick are trying to get the crown back and hires a professional hitman named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick do not reach Shell City. The next day, Squidward sees that everyone is wearing helmet buckets and after a woman tells him that Plankton is giving them away for free with the Krabby Patties, he goes to confront Plankton, telling him that Plankton was the one who stole King Neptune's the crown to get the Krabby Patties formula and decides to report him to King Neptune, but before he leaves the Chum Bucket, Plankton activates a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets are acually mind controlling helmets. Squidward tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Plankton in Bikini Bottom and transforms the city into "Planktopolis". SpongeBob and Patrick are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Thug Tug. They see an Ice Cream Stand, but when SpongeBob goes to order, the old lady running the stand is revealed to be the tongue of a monstrous Frogfish using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a large sea monster, eventually driving off a cliff and getting out of the car just in time. The Frogfish is lured off the edge, and subsequently is eaten by an even larger beast that is a gigantic sea serpent that appears from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, SpongeBob decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Patrick are just children. However, Mindy arrives and shows them what has happened to Bikini Bottom while they were gone, and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. SpongeBob and Patrick pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), but meet up with Dennis on the other side. He rips off their fake mustaches and explains to them that they are not really men, and prepares to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he can do so, Dennis himself is crushed by a gigantic boot, belonging to a monstrous scuba diver known as "The Cyclops," who abducts SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. SpongeBob and Patrick wake up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and sedimentary pebbles. They see the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from dead sea creatures, much to their horror, and are soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up. Soon, SpongeBob laments that they have failed, and that Bikini Bottom will remain under Plankton's mind control, Mr. Krabs will be executed, and they too will die. Patrick points out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries". SpongeBob realizes that they are in Shell City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, and SpongeBob then realizes that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear and begin singing the Goofy Goober song, just as they shrivel up. Back in the movie theater, all the pirates mourn the apparent death of SpongeBob and Patrick, but a talking parrot points out that the movie isn't over yet and they continue watching it. The "Tear of the Goofy Goober" slides down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short-circuit and let out smoke, which rises up and activates the sprinkler system, causing all the sea creatures to reanimate. As the sea creatures (which include a mariachi band playing a song from Mexico) beat up "The Cyclops," SpongeBob and Patrick grab the crown and carry it out to the beach. There, SpongeBob reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Patrick accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and carries them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home, the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them, rises up sea, and an angry Dennis emerges from below it, intent on finishing the job Plankton gave him and goes after Patrick and SpongeBob with his dagger in hand (much to Hasselhoff's discomfort). He corners SpongeBob, who attempts to reason with Dennis (by bribing him with five Goober dollars); Dennis is uninterested, so SpongeBob proceeds to make more offers - including a bubble-blower that sends a stream of bubbles to Dennis's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. But just as he is about to stomp on them with his boot, he ends up getting knocked into the ocean by a floating sailboat. As the duo arrive over Bikini Bottom, King Neptune is about to execute Mr. Krabs, but is being stalled by Mindy. Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and prepares countdown and shoots the duo down into Bikini Bottom at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly kills Mr. Krabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Plankton, who dumps a King-sized Chum Bucket Helmet on Neptune, also putting him under his control. As Plankton's minions surround the heroes, SpongeBob realized that Plankton didn't care whether Krabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Neptune into the trap, thus he cheated. Plankton doubts to him to cheating, and he states to him that he is an evil genius and SpongeBob is just a kid---a stupid kid. SpongeBob makes a speech about being who you are, before transforming in a wizard and breaking out into "Goofy Goober Rock" (based on the Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock") using his electric guitar's laser beams to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. Plankton is trampled before he can escape, and the cops put him in a little cage and take him away. Neptune reaches an understanding not only with Mr. Krabs, but also with his daughter, and thanks SpongeBob and Patrick. He then turns to leave, but Mindy reminds him about Mr. Krabs. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, turning him into a fat little boy. Neptune then reveals that he had his trident set to "Real Boy Ending", and turns Mr. Krabs back to a crab. Squidward suggests to SpongeBob that he has learned that he doesn't really need to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but SpongeBob eagerly takes the position anyway. Images shown throughout the end credits shown the sole two differences between the job of manager and fry-cook is that there is a giant hat with the word manager imprinted on it and an extra cent in his paycheck. Nonetheless, SpongeBob takes on the role of manager of the Krusty Krab 2 with great pride, as the film signifies the conclusion of the franchise's story. Back in the theater, the usher tells the pirates to leave the theater so she can clean up the mess they left. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy * Jeffery Tambor as King Neptune * Alec Baldwin as Dennis * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * David Hasselhoff as himself Production Development The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was a long-planned production, since Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures had been approaching series creator Stephen Hillenburg to do a film on the show but he refused for more than a year. Hillenburg was worried about doing this, after watching The Iron Giant and Toy Story with his sons, because he conceived that it would be a challenge to give the characters of SpongeBob and Patrick something more cinematically consequential and inspiring to do, as long as it could be done without losing what he calls the SpongeBob "cadence." He said, while taking a break from his post-production labors, where he was also working on the fourth season, "To do a 75-minute movie about SpongeBob wanting to make some jellyfish jelly would be a mistake, I think ... This had to be SpongeBob in a great adventure. That's where the comedy's coming from, having these two naïve characters, SpongeBob and Patrick, a doofus and an idiot, on this incredibly dangerous heroic odyssey with all the odds against them." In 2002, Hillenburg and the show's staff members decided to stop making episodes to work on the film, after completing the show's third season. The film's plot originally had SpongeBob save Patrick from a fisherman in Florida. The obvious reference to the 2003 film Finding Nemo was later revealed by Tom Kenny, voice of SpongeBob, that it was a "joke" plot to keep the fans busy. To write the film, Hillenburg sat with five other writer-animators who had worked on the show including Paul Tibbitt, Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, Kent Osborne and Tim Hill in a room in a former bank in Glendale, California for three months. Osbore said "It was hugely fun ... although it did get kind of gamy in there." For the film, the writers concocted a mythical hero's quest, a search for a stolen crown that takes SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. The idea interested Hillenburg to do the feature film with the characters. Bill Fagerbakke, the voice of Patrick, on the idea, said "It's just nuts. I'm continually dazzled and delighted with what these guys came up with." Once the film was completed, Hillenburg wanted to end the series "so the show wouldn't jump the shark," but Nickelodeon wanted to do more episodes. Hillenburg said "Well, there was concern when we did the movie 2004 that the show had peaked. There were concerns among executives at Nickelodeon." Hillenburg resigned as the series' showrunner, and appointed Paul Tibbitt, who previously served as the show's supervising producer, writer, director, and storyboard artist, to overtake the role. Hillenburg considered Tibbitt one of his favorite members of the show's crew, and "totally trusted him Tibbitt." Tibbitt still holds the showrunner position and also functions as an executive producer. Hillenburg no longer writes or runs the show on a day-to-day basis, but reviews each episode and delivers suggestions. He said "I figure when I'm pretty old I can still paint... I don't know about running shows." Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke and the rest of the crew confirmed they have completed four new episodes for broadcast on Nickelodeon in early 2005, and planned to finish about 20 total for the then-fourth season. During the production, Jules Engel, Hillenburg's mentor while he was studying experimental animation at the , died in September 2003. Hillenburg decided to dedicate the film to him and said "He truly was the most influential artistic person in my life. I consider him my 'Art Dad.'" Filming The film featured live-action scenes directed by Mark Osborne in .The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Absorbing Tale Behind The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2005. During the 30-second opening of the film featuring the pirates singing the theme, the ship vessel used was the ''Bounty''. The 180-ft long vessel was an enlarged reconstruction of the original 1787 sailing ship [[wikipedia:HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] built for the 1962 film Mutiny on the Bounty, and has also appeared in films such as Treasure Island, and . and Knight Rider star David Hasselhoff made a cameo in the live action scenes where he offered SpongeBob and Patrick a way to Bikini Bottom. Originally, the writers wrote the scene without asking Hasselhoff. Hillenburg was very happy after he finished roughing out the storyboards for it. Sherm Cohen, the lead storyboard artist, said "He had been wrestling with the ending for quite a while, and finally he was ready to pitch his ideas to some of the other board artists." Hillenburg was dependent on casting Hasselhoff and the first question to him was, "So, do we have Hasselhoff?" Hillenburg said "No" with a grin. Eventually, Hasselhoff said "I'm in" even he did not saw the material. Hillenburg said "He's a great guy... He was great at making fun of himself." To complete the scene where Hasselhoff swims to the sea without hurting him, the film crew built a 750-pound, 12-foot replica of him. The replica costs $100,000 and is now at Hasselhoff's residence. Hasselhoff said "It freaked me out because it was so lifelike, with teeth, when you touch it feels like real skin. It's soft, like your skin." When and the rest of the crew completed filming, he said "That's ridiculously awesome. What are you gonna do with it?" Hasselhoff was asked if he want to keep the replica and he said "Uh, yeah. Okay." Hasselhoff also did takes in cold water where he was pulled by a sled nine yards across the sea. He described the experience as "Cold but lot of fun."The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Inside the Pineapple. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2005. Home media The DVD and VHS of this movie released on March 1, 2005. The movie was later released on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. On December 30, 2014, the DVD and Blu-ray were re-released with new covers. Sequel A sequel to this movie was announced on February 29, 2012 by Stephen Hillenburg and was originally titled "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2." In June 2014, the film was renamed and officially titled "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water." The movie sequel was released on February 6, 2015. Trivia *This is the last 2D "hand-drawn" animated film from Nickelodeon Movies until its sequel. It is also was the last theatrical film to be based on a Nicktoon for 6 years until The Last Airbender. *This film is the second-highest grossing film based on a Nicktoon, after The Rugrats Movie. *On its opening weekend at #2, this film grossed $32,018,216 at the U.S. box office. The film has already covered its $30 million budget. *This movie marks as the show's last "episode" to be part of the "Hillenburg era," before the series' creator left the series in late 2004. Errors *For some reason, Perch Perkins is purple instead of his orange usual color. *In later scenes in the films, The Krusty Krab 2 is missing. It might have been demolished during Plankton's takeover. Videos Trailers File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2003) - Pre, "Thanksgiving 2004"|Teaser trailer File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Trailer|Trailer #1 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Theatrical Trailer|Trailer #2 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Trailer 2|Trailer #3 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Trailer|YouTube trailer TV spots File:Spongebob Movie Commercial (8-28-04)|TV spot #1 File:Sponge Bob Movie TV30 "Bigger"|TV Spot #2 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Submarine Commercial|TV Spot #3 File:Spongebob Squarepants Burger King commercial (2004)|Burger King TV spot Movie clips File:Musical Pirates - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (1 10) Movie CLIP (2004) HD|Clip #1 File:Morning Routine - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2 10) Movie CLIP (2004) HD|Clip #2 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (3 10) Movie CLIP - Plankton's Plan Z (2004) HD|Clip #3 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (4 10) Movie CLIP - You're Hot (2004) HD|Clip #4 File:Bubble Party - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (5 10) Movie CLIP (2004) HD|Clip #5 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (6 10) Movie CLIP - Becoming Men (2004) HD|Clip #6 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (7 10) Movie CLIP - Shell City Comes Alive (2004) HD|Clip #7 File:David Hasselhoff - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (8 10) Movie CLIP (2004) HD|Clip #8 File:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (9 10) Movie CLIP - Dennis Always Gets His Man (2004) HD|Clip #9 File:I'm a Goofy Goober - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (10 10) Movie CLIP (2004) HD|Clip #10 Gallery Posters Spongebob-And-Patrick-patrick-star-and-spongebob-32356654-500-361.jpg spongebob_squarepants_ver2.jpg|"Big Action" poster spongebob_squarepants_ver3.jpg|"Big Drama" poster spongebob_squarepants_ver4.jpg|"Big Twists" poster spongebob_squarepants_ver5.jpg|"Big Romance" poster spongebob_squarepants_ver6.jpg|"Big Evil" poster Spongebob-Squarepants-3b5467d4.jpg|Home video poster Development 600px-Bounty_Greenock.jpg|The Bounty Greenock boat was used during the filming of the live-action scenes in Santa Monica. David_Hasselhoff_replica_for_The_SpongeBob_Movie.jpg|A replica of David Hasselhoff References External links * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on Wikipedia * nl:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Feature films Category:Nicktoon films Category:Paramount films Category:Movies Category:Theatrical movies